goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shimajirō and His Friends Go to The Lion King Broadway/Dora Gets Sent To France
Transcript *Shimajirō: Hello, I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Today me and my friends and classmates are going to watch The Lion King Broadway. *to: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates at the bus stop boarding a bus. *bus drives past the courthouse *bus drives past a Japanese restaurant *bus drives past a GoAnimate Omega Cinemas *Dora's Mom: Dora, you blithering idiot! I can't believe you watched Transformers: The Last Knight. You're supposed to watch Cars 3, so you did not no about The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water for you, young lady! When we get home, I am changing it to Barney and Friends on PBS Kids! *Dora: (in Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *bus drives past a large 3 story Japanese police station *bus drives past a Japanese themed GoAnimate Omega Cinemas *Horace N. Buggy: Andy Panda, how dare you watch Hotel Captain America: Civil War in Japanese? You're supposed to watch Moana, so you did not know about Guardians of the Galaxy on DVD for you. When we get home, I will change it from Ice Age trilogy on FX to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids. *Andy Panda: (in Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates got to the theater *to Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates at the ticket counter *Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you and your friends and classmates like to see today? We got Scooby Doo Live: Musical Mysteries, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Live Stage, The Lion King on Broadway, Tarzan Broadway, Beauty and the Beast Broadway, The Little Mermaid Broadway, Aladdin Broadway, and many more. *Shimajirō: Me and my friends and classmates would like some tickets to see The Lion King Broadway. *Ticket Manager: Here you go. Enjoy the show. *Shimano and his friends and classmates walk away. Moe and Joe and their parents walk in *Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you like to see today? *Moe and Joe's Dad: We would like 4 tickets to see The Lion King Broadway. *Ticket Manager: OK. Here you go. Enjoy. *(Cut to Shimajiro and his friends and classmates, Moe and Joe and their parents on their theatre seats) *Kento Koshiba: (in Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) Moe and Joe just ruined The Lion King Broadway. *Kikko Hayashida: (in Bubbles's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) Why do Moe and Joe have to ruin everything? *Marurin Sasaki: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! I'm so sad Moe and Joe ruined The Lion King Broadway. *Mimirin: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Everything is ruined! *Kirinta Kusano: (in Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) This isn't looking cool! *Sakurako Koinuma: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Giffany, Iris, and Dark Magician Girl then appear outside from the theater *Iris: Oh boy! We can't believe that we won't be able to see Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live on Stage because of the fire! Now we will miss Jason the Red Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Kimberly the Pink Ranger, and Trini the Yellow Ranger! *Giffany: Wait, I know who did it! It's Moe and Joe! *Dark Magician Girl: Moe and Joe need to get their bottoms beaten! *Azura: Let's go in, Iris, Giffany, and Dark Magician Girl you three get Shimajirō, his friends, and the audience out of this theater while I pull the fire alarm. *Shimano and his friends and classmates, Moe and Joe and their parents and the audience appeared outside the theater. Everyone is angry, Moe and Joe are shocked as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly *Moe: Oh no. It's Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and our parents! *Joe: We are so busted! *Shimajirō: Oh yes you both are, Moe and Joe! You both are so busted big time! We can't believe that you two set the whole theater on fire! *Moe and Joe's Mom: You both are going to the Pride Lands. You both better not escape from the Pride Lands again, or else you both will be grounded for ultra tranquility. *cut: to the GoAnimate City International Airport *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Elena: My husband and I would like to have one ticket for the flight to Paris, France *Airport Manager: Okay. They will go to the waiting corner. *and Joe went to the waiting corner *Woman on PA: Flight 917 to Paris, France now boarding at Gate A-8. *Security Guard: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. *(1 minute later) *Security Guard: Thank you. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 917. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Paris, France is 9 hours and 35 minutes. Don't worry, we will arrive in Paris, France in no time. Enjoy your flight.